Tagging is the process of associating a descriptive word or phrase to an entire machine-readable file such as a document, file, video, sound clip, article, or web page. Such descriptive words or phrases, or “tags,” allow separate users to glean the subject matter and/or topics covered in the tagged file. More importantly, tagging allows users to use a search engine to search for the tagged file, and may provide a link to the file. Deep tagging is the process of tagging within one or more portions of a machine-readable file. For example, in a video or audio file that is large and contains many different subjects, deep tagging may provide a descriptive word association to a specific portion of the file. A search or selection of such a tag word may provide a link directly to the specific portion of the video or audio file. Additionally, from such a tag, a URL can be generated. The tags may then be searchable and indexable by search engines, and online users can be led directly to the specific portion of the video or audio file on a website.